Una esperanza para Potter
by Hanaciin
Summary: Harry está solo en Hogwarts y esa soledad le trae una gran tristeza hasta que ella aparece y le enseña que una sola esperanza puede ayudar a un corazón en declive.Algunas personas despiertan en nosotros el deseo de ser mejores y Harry no era la excepción


Hoy me sentí triste en demasía creo que no logro avanzar y dejar de tropezar con la misma piedra (si alguien sabe como dejar de hacerlo, por favor apiádese de mí) u.ú en fin, el caso es que YO como Harry en esta historia necesita de una esperanza, tal vez de una mano amiga que me ayude a recordar que ningún problema es más grande que el poder de la esperanza, la _amistad _y sobre todo la confianza en uno mismo. Creo que esta historia les gustará a las personas que como yo consideran que Luna Lovegood es única y es una persona que todo el mundo querría incluir en sus vidas :D .

* * *

Harry Potter(R) es propiedad de J.K Rowling :D yo sólo escribo por que admiro su trabajo y quiero que através de sus personajes conozcan mi trabajo ;).

* * *

Por cierto, esta historia será aproximadamente de unos... 5 capítulos, o si la historia les gusta podría extenderse a 10 :D. **Si te gusta la historia déjame un review, si quieres argumentar algo déjame un review, si quieres darme un consejo u.u déjame un review, si quieres ser mi amiga (o) deja un review y.y GRACIAS**.

* * *

My Only Hope. (Mí única esperanza)

El crepúsculo se alzaba en el cielo victorioso había ganado su batalla al sol y ahora se disponía a ceder paso a la noche, el clima era caliente y húmedo, hacía que los alumnos de Hogwarts desearan ser sirenas o convertirse a ellos mismos en cubitos de hielo humano para así poder librarse del calor que los embargaba, el primer sábado de Junio se le había hecho tan largo y triste. Harry trataba disimular que no le importaba estar solo pero en realidad no podía, había estado prácticamente solo desde que en la puerta de los Vernon se le había abandonado. _Abandonado_ así se sentía Harry Potter ese día, Ron y Hermione habían pasado el día en Hogsmeade y los demás hermanos Weasley no estaban con él, últimamente se había estado planteando su situación con Cho, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, ella _nunca le miraría_ de una manera distinta tal cual ve a un amigo. Entonces recordó las palabras de Ginny "_Vamos, eres Harry Potter, existe más de una chica que mataría por salir contigo_". Ser Harry Potter… era un dilema para él, a pesar de ser el chico que sobrevivió el calor le hacía desear no haberlo hecho, estaba deprimido, vagando en su mente en busca de una forma de calmar sus sentidos, su mente. Pensó en dar marcha a la oficina del director donde sabía que un Albus Dumbleadore le recibiría con una sonrisa parsimoniosa dispuesto a ayudarlo; y recordó entonces que Dumbleadore no estaba, ni nadie en quien él confiara, por lo menos eso creía él.

Abatido, triste, pensativo, reflexivo y solo se encontraba Harry tumbado boca arriba en las alfombras de la sala común de Griffindor, cuando escuchó pasos a su alrededor. Se tensó, una nube de pensamientos negativos pasó por su mente, se imaginó lo peor y de pronto ¡Bum! Una explosión cargada de humo llenó la habitación. Automáticamente su cuerpo se levantó y flexionó en posición de batalla dispuesto a dar el primer golpe.

- ¡Tranquilo Harry,soy yo Luna! – dijo la pequeña rubia intentando disuadir al chico de gafas de lanzar golpes al viento.-Fue sólo un experimento –dijo cabizbaja, la cortina de humo desaparecía dejando ver a una Luna Lovegood con los ojos irritados y unas manchitas negras alrededor de todo su rostro.

- Luna – arqueó una ceja Harry - ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Creo que…– Pero Luna levantó la cara y sonrió débilmente Harry guardó silencio.

- No debería estar aquí, lo sé, pero pensé que quizás si hacía una poción de teletransportación me sería muy útil para ir a mis clases ¿no? – Harry recordó cuando la profesora McGonagall amenazó con convertirlos a su mejor amigo y a él en mapas para no perderse, sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos donde Ron y él pasaban tiempo como mejores amigos.

- ¿Y que fue lo que salió mal? – preguntó Harry intersado, Luna era de su agrado, su compañía siempre le ayudaba a sentirse mejor pese a que más de la mitad de Hogwarts la tacharan de extraña psicótica…Lunática…

- Creo que fue algo relacionado con mandrágoras – dijo confundida la chica, Harry se acercó y limpió con su capa unas manchitas en el rostro de Luna, sonrió mostrando un gesto amable.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?, creo que podemos terminar tu poción, y tal vez probarla – Luna abrió los ojos levemente, se sintió contenta por escuchar las palabras de Harry y asintió levemente con la cabeza, Harry sonrió y ambos salieron por la puerta principal, podía ser que Luna fuera extraña, que ella perteneciera a Marte o a Júpiter, pero Luna era la única amiga que tenía cerca y eso le daba esperanzas para olvidar la tristeza enfundada en su corazón.

***

- Harry…-Luna volteó a verlo el chico sostenía una especie de piedra brillante - ¡Harry eso no es…- pero Luna no pudo continuar, Harry había recibido los efectos de una extraña piedra que lo había transformado en un gato.- Creo que he visto un lindo gatito – dijo Luna recordando una vieja y extraña caricatura, Harry se acercó a ella y se dejó acariciar, creo que ese era el afecto que había necesitado toda la semana, se había sentido solo y triste desde que Ron y Hermione habían decidido hacer una investigación el el pequeño pueblo hogar de la cerveza de raíz mientras él se quedaba en Hogwarts. Pero ahora, ante el cálido contacto de la chica de ojos verdes. Ninguno de los dos sabían cuanto tiempo duraría el efecto pero ninguno negaba que le agradaba esa sensación de paz, de confianza. Y así estuvieron aproximadamente un cuarto de hora hasta que el cabello sedoso del gato negro comenzó a caerse y a transformarse en la estructura del cuerpo humano de Harry, pero había un pequeño detalle, el hechizo había hecho algo más que sólo convertirlo en gato…

* * *

´¿Qué efecto tendrá aquella extraña piedra?¿Inquietante no? y Sobre todo, creo que eso cambiará la relación de Luna con Harry :D para bien, claro está.

Cuando yo estoy triste, lo que me levanta el ánimo es saber que hay personas que les gusta mi trabajo.¿te molestaría dejarme un review?


End file.
